Becoming A Mentor
by NightFallen Angel
Summary: A different world, a different time, different people, and a new adventure. And a few brats in need of some teaching...


I remember a dragon…

A massive creature as dark as night with bones of white…

crimson liquid dripped from its claws and teeth…

It had a deafening roar…

I remember that it…that it looked at me…

It… it stared at me for a time…

Then I remember that it was dying on the ground…

Black wisps flowed from its back into the sky…

It looked at me again… and nodded… or well so it seemed...

Then it all fades black again…

And I can't remember...

I opened my eyes to see a man in a white cloak, he had a green headband on with a metal plate embedded in it. There was some sorta of insignia written there, like an odd bird head in a way. His blond hair covered parts of it, and his blue eyes stared at me curiously. He wore what appeared to be a kevlar vest, and there were pronged knives that layered his body armour. How odd…

I looked over to see another man, he had brown hair and a small beard. He wore chainmail under a sparring robe, and looked rather aged. He unlike his counterpart was unarmed or so it seemed, but I wasn't going to take it for granted. But he too looked at me with a great deal of curiosity…

The blond man cleared his throat, "it seems you have woken up, welcome back to the world of the living."

His easy going tone brought a light smile to my face, "why thank you, it is good to be back." I chuckled and then hardened my face, "where am I and who are you gentleman?"

The men both straightened slightly, "my name is Minato, Minato Namikaze. I am the fourth hokage of the hidden leaves. He is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he was the third hokage and is now my personal advisor. Who are you?"

I quirked an eyebrow at the men, hokage? Must be some sort of political position, but these men dress as warriors not politicians… Generals I presume then, better address them as so i suppose, "Greetings gentleman, My name is Michael, no last name, codename Frostbite. Solo operative of the Queen's Fall initiative, level seven clearance." The men looked more and more confused with every word I stated, "may I ask a question?"

The men looked at each other and Minato shrugged, and nodded me on, "where am I? I presume this is not Vale anymore?"

Hiruzen shook his head at me, "I am afraid to tell you I have never heard of a Vale, This is Konohagakure, The land of fire."

Minato spoke up as well, "yeah hate to say it, but I have never heard of such a place as that."

I frowned, "that's not good at all, question is your moon cracked?"

They looked at me as if I was crazy, "I will take that as a no, it would seem I am not where I am supposed to be. Maybe not even on the same planet maybe. Would you mind if we went on a walk?" I asked as I pushed myself off the bed.

Minato put a hand on my shoulder, "When we found you, you were grievously injured i don-"

He stopped in confusion when I stretched and they were no wounds on my body, "How is that possible, are you a Jinchūriki?"

I looked at him, "A what?"

Minato sighed and Hiruzen chuckled, "Minato how about I catch our friend here up too speed while you go and do your paperwork."

Minato cried slightly, "but why, it is all so stupid!"

Hiruzen patted his shoulder, "yes yes, suffer the same pain I did. Now go take care of it." Minato glared at him and flashed away in a golden light. The man turned to me, "we had the clothes you were in sewed up, since you seem to be fine, I believe we can get you cleared out of this place before too long." he pointed to a chair in the corner that indeed had a pile of clothing. "I will be back in a few minutes, is there anything you need before I go?" he said whilst standing in the doorway.

"My weapons, where are they?" I said seriously, my weapons were practically my children.

The man furrowed his brow in thought, "ah, about that we couldn't move them. We tried everything, but we couldn't get the things to so much as twitch. I will take you to them on our walk how does that sound, as long of course is if you don't mind if i bring mine? Sorry if i do not trust you completely yet."

I sighed and nodded at the man, " I have to say the same, but such is life I suppose. But I agree, alright I shall see you in a few minutes. Oh wait! One last thing can you have the four people in the room leave with you, their presence is… concerning to me." i said seriously as I pointed to the four locations. Hiruzen's eyes widened and nodded, he snapped and the presences vanished. "See you soon."

He shut the door behind him as he left, and I sighed in relief when I was finally alone. I closed my eyes and concentrated and felt for my aura, I directed it through my body and felt my tense muscles relax and repair themselves. After a few minutes I stood up and walked over to my clothes. I took off the hospital gown and pulled on my black cargo pants. I pulled on my blue t-shirt. I reached down and grabbed my long sleeved black hooded cloak and pulled it around my shoulders and connected it at the neck with a silver chain. I flooded the cloak with my aura and felt the dust woven in it absorb it. I felt it wrap around my body into my plated combat suit, It was made of a carbon fiber mesh, able to withstand even the sharpest and powerful of blows. It was pitch black and hugged my body like a wetsuit of sorts, but it was incredibly lightweight and flexible.I grimaced at the loss of the comforting weight of my weapons, I stopped the flow of aura and felt the suit fade back into its coat. These suits were called warframes, they were designed to be about the best possible armour against Grimm and humans alike, and the upside was is that they were fashionable. I looked at the last item that rested on the chair, my plain white mask, i grabbed it and clipped it to the left side of my belt.

I sat down on the seat and slipped on some socks and put on my combat boots. After it was done i stood up and rolled my shoulders and walked into the bathroom that off to the side of the room. I looked in the mirror and washed my face and fixed my black hair up a little. I usually didn't have time for hairstyling, so it was pretty short and the front was cut in such a way I could just swipe it to the side and call it good. I looked at the icy blue eyes I had and watched as they stared back. I sighed and left the bathroom, I looked up too see a man with a mask that had root written on it standing by the door. He wore black clothing and had a grey flack jacket on, he also had a mask of sorts and a short sword strapped to his back. I faced him and he took a step forward.

"I am here to escort you, please grab my shoulder." he said in a rather non-questioning tone. I sighed, it seemed every military had some sort of elite task force of mindless drones.

"Why must I hold you for that?" I asked him, I didn't like the feeling the man gave off.

"It will allow me to transport you in a quickly manner." he said blankly.

I shook my head at him, "I think I will make my way there on foot if you don't mind."

The man did not take very kindly to that, "sir, this is your last warning. Should you not follow my orders, I will use force against you." He said dangerously.

I sighed, "sorry, but I am not letting an unknown take me anywhere. At least not until I am given orders from a higher up that I know." I took a light combat stance.

The man didn't give me any warning and took off at me with high speeds, I merely swayed to the side lightly and dodged his punch. The man stopped and spun with a kick at my head and I let my head fall, waiting for his foot to fly harmlessly over my head. He landed and directed a kick at my chest, I sidestepped it and pinched the nerves in his neck to knock him unconscious. His body slumped to the floor, Not too long after the door was knocked open. Two men that looked similar to the first man burst in and charged me. One pulled out his sword and swiped at my left arm while the the other sent a kick at my right. I flipped over them and kicked the back of one the men's heads and they slammed into the wall. I caught the wrist of the man with the sword and kneed him in the stomach then kicked his in the ribs with an aura infused kick and sent him crashing to the floor. The first man threw small knives at me, I caught them and dropped them to the ground. The man shouted byakugan and charged me again . He sent a palm towards me, but i side stepped it. He shouted again, "you are in my field of divination, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" and his hands turned to blurs. I brought my hands up and channeled my aura into them and started blocking the blows as fast as I could. A few of his attacks slipped by, but were stopped by my aura. When the man finished he backed up and gasped, "how is this possible! How are you still standing!" I didn't give him time to react and i knocked him unconscious like his first teammate. I eventually turned my attention to the man that was still laying on the floor who was barely able to breath due to his shattered ribs. I went to crouch next to him when i heard someone approach the door again.

I took up my casual combat stance to see Hiruzen had finally showed up and he was holding a bow staff in his hand. He looked at the three men on the floor and a few people appeared and took them off to somewhere. I heard the man grumbling under his breath, "-at it again dammit."

I looked at him pointedly, "I assume these aren't yours?"

He shook his head, "no they belong to an old warhawk that doesn't know when to quit. Come unless your injured I believe you have a number of stories to tell me now."

I shrugged and dusted myself off slightly, "you could say that." I followed the man out of the room.


End file.
